The Mona Lisa Incident
by noxsoulmate
Summary: If Dean Winchester is good at one thing, it's flirting – a fact his best friend Cas Novak has to live with. That and his serious crush on said guy that he is never, ever going to do something about. Good thing that this Christmas Eve, a well-placed line, a mirror, and some mistletoe will help along the way.


**Note:** This is my entry for the "Hidden by the Trench Coat's Winter Holiday Challenge", so the fic had to include snow and I took Christmas and mistletoe as my prompts :)

* * *

 **The Mona Lisa Incident**

Castiel Novak had always loved Christmas time. It wasn't just the snow or the smells or even the presents. There was always a festive feeling in the air and all that came along with it: the smiles on children's faces; people randomly being generous; the feeling of joy and forgiveness and new hope. But it was also the little things like mistletoe and candlelight, snowflakes and cozy fires. It was all those things together and so much more.

A huge part of Christmas, however, was due to his older half-brother Gabriel. The always cheerful, always joking man owned a store on the corner of their street and the main road of their little town. It was full of decorations that people would enjoy around their house, little knick-knacks and whatnot. Everybody in town knew: if you needed something, you'd find it at Gabriel's – even if you didn't know you needed it.

Ever since Castiel could remember, he had loved being in the store. And that was a good thing, because Gabriel was not only his older half-brother, he was also his guardian and therefore Castiel had basically grown up in here. And Christmas made the experience all the sweeter. Every year, Gabriel opened up a little candy bar where he sold Christmas cookies. The proceeds would be used to buy presents for kids in need. And kids that had been well behaved while their parents shopped always got a lollipop or candy cane for free. It was a good incentive for parents to do their Christmas shopping at Gabriel's instead of the big warehouse the town over.

The store itself looked like a winter wonderland, with fake snow and mistletoe and even a real tree. On this tree, children from the local orphanage could hang their wishes and every customer of the store could pick a wish and buy the gift for a kid. Every wish that wasn't picked, Gabriel would buy himself. In short: if Santa was real, he was probably working closely with Gabriel.

Castiel had not only spent a lot of his life in the store, he'd also been helping out since before he could remember. Of course, he had started small, with tidying up after customers or helping people find something. In later years, Gabriel started to give Castiel free rein over the decorations – a task Castiel felt honored to be trusted with. Once he had been old enough, he'd also started to help behind the counter, something he did still to this day. Now, in his early twenties, he still loved to work here and the fact that it paid his bills while still leaving him enough time to study was an added bonus.

As was his co-worker, Dean Winchester.

Dean had started to work with them as soon as Dean and his brother had moved into town five years ago to live with their surrogate father, Bobby Singer. They had connected quickly, but they both denied it had anything to do with the mutual loss of their parents. Dean was just a few months younger than Castiel, a kind soul with a carefree spirit, even after all the tragedy in his life. He simply loved to laugh and joke and he always took care of others and never himself. It had taken no time at all for him to steal the older boy's heart. Not that Cas – as Dean called him – would ever do anything about it, mind you. Dean had a good heart and Cas knew he was into boys just as much as he was into girls. But he was also a shameless flirt and had more flings than Cas could keep track of. And Castiel really didn't fancy being another notch in Dean's bedpost. Instead, he liked his position as best friend, and simply ignored it when Dean sometimes used his cheesy pick-up lines on him just to rile him up.

When the time had come for the two of them to decide on their future, Cas had been thrilled when his friend had decided to attend college in the town over instead of leaving for one across the country. Of course, the decision had been due to Dean's younger brother, Sammy, whom he didn't want to leave alone, but Castiel could live with that. The important thing was that Dean had stayed and still worked alongside Castiel six days a week.

* * *

Christmas Eve this year was cold. It had been snowing for several days and before they could open up the store in the morning, they had to shovel the snow away from the entrance at the street corner as well as the two sidewalks. Well, Castiel had shoveled it away. Dean had helped for the first few minutes and then decided to be a child again and build a snowman instead of being useful. Edward, as he had called him, because "Look, Cas, he's sparkling in the sun," was now wearing Dean's scarf as well as his beanie and a few gemstones they usually sold as decorations made his face – good thing Gabe had taken leave over the holidays and left the store in Castiel's hands. He had tried to forbid Dean from playing around with the store's merchandise, but not even the threat of sending Sam a text, telling him that his brother obviously knew the name of a certain sparking vampire could sway him from his fun. In the end, Castiel let him be and as the first kids ran over to take a closer look at Edward, Cas just rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Dean's happy smile of triumph.

It was busy all morning with many of the townsfolk and even people from neighboring towns checking in to see if they might find some last minute Christmas presents. The fact that Gabriel's was situated at the end of the row of stores on Main Street came in quite handy, most people either starting their shopping spree here or ending it. Cas was mostly working the counter, together with Krissy, one of the teenaged girls that helped them during busy times, while Claire, the other teenager, was on the sales floor with Dean, both of them helping customers find what they were looking for and in Dean's case, flirting shamelessly. Cas couldn't really ask him to stop, as it seemed his charismatic ways lifted cheery spirits even further, which lead to people buying more. So, Cas would just have to suck it up and accept that this was the price to pay for being friends with Dean Winchester.

As it calmed down a bit in the early afternoon, Cas handed both Claire and Krissy some money as a Holiday bonus and wished them a Merry Christmas before letting them go home early. After years of working through Christmas, he knew that Christmas Eve started early for most people, so after four o'clock there was usually hardly any customers. When five o'clock ticked around, Dean kept himself busy with first cleanups. Just random stuff here and there, like filling up the candles or folding the throw blankets anew, even sorting them in order of their colors. Meanwhile, Cas cleaned up behind the counter, counted the money and had already put some of it aside so he would be faster once they were actually closing up. The whole time, the two friends joked around, talked about their plans for New Year's and about the next movie they both wanted to watch. Cas really loved these moments. The quiet ones. The lonely ones, just Dean and Cas. No other people, no potential hook-ups for Dean, no nosy brothers or annoying customers. Just the two of them.

The peace, however, was disturbed around half past five.

"Evening, boys. I hope you don't mind?"

Cas looked up and smiled at the elderly man who had just entered.

"Of course not, Joshua. We're still open. You're welcome to look around."

Joshua, a kind elderly man who was a retired botanist, visited the store often. He had many greenhouses and while most people liked to keep them utilitarian and just for seedlings, Joshua loved to add little knick-knacks. A lantern here, a figurine there; a rocking chair to sit on and read, a coffee table to put some pots and plants on, a piece of art or just a simple piece of driftwood with a meaningful saying on it. Castiel had never been in any of the greenhouses, but they lived in a small town so naturally everybody knew about them and how Joshua was more at home in those glass houses than he was in his actual house.

Joshua sent a small nod towards Cas to thank him before wandering off. It wasn't long before the door opened again and in a flurry of snow, Sheriff Handscum entered. But as it seemed, she was off duty.

"Hello, Donna. Is there a storm outside?"

"You betcha. Just started up. Thought I'd wait it out here, if that's okay?"

"Sure, take your time," Cas replied, stepping around the counter to check the weather for himself. It wasn't too bad, the snow was simply coming down in thicker flakes and it was windy. But Cas bet it would pass soon. He looked over towards Edward, who was now covered in a thick layer of snow. Grinning, Cas took off the frozen beanie and scarf and went back inside, where he put both of them on the heater behind the counter.

"Oh no, Cas. Now Edward will be freezing."

Looking up, Cas found his friend leaning over the counter and pouting at him. The guy was actually pouting. Rolling his eyes, Cas just shook his head. "I think he'll survive. You'll need these later or it will be you that'll freeze to death. Besides, I have a feeling Edward's … quite in his element."

Dean pouted for a second more before chuckling. "Yeah, guess you're right. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always."

As Dean looked up, there was something unreadable in his eyes that made Cas squirm. Trying to find something to do, he shuffled and reshuffled the wrapping paper, trying to put in order what was already in order. Dean's gaze could get very intense and it always left Cas nervous. And he didn't like getting all flustered around his best friend. He was afraid it would give him away and the last thing he needed was a ruined friendship because of his crush for a man that quite obviously was a one-night-only type of guy.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Ehm …"

Cas' hand stilled. Looking up, he saw that Dean's eyes were on the counter. He was still leaning on it from the other side, tracing a pattern in the old wood Cas couldn't quite figure out right now. He looked unsure. Like he was about to talk about something that wasn't pleasant.

 _Oh, no. He knows. He has figured it out._

"There's something," Dean started anew, but had to clear his throat, before trying again. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now …"

 _Oh, please no. Don't ask. Please don't ask, because I can't lie to you, but I can't tell you the truth either. Please, don't –_

"I just don't know how to. But –"

"Alright, boys."

Cas actually jerked, coming back to the reality of being behind the counter of Gabriel's store.

"I think I've found what I was looking for."

Joshua stepped around a corner, carrying something large in his big hands. Cas was too spooked to actually react for a moment. It wasn't until Dean pushed himself away from the counter that he felt like he could breathe again. His friend exchanged some words with Joshua, but for the life of him, Cas couldn't tell what they were. Instead, the words he'd heard earlier from him kept ringing in his ears. He'd figured it out. After all this time, Cas had done something wrong and Dean had figured out that he had a crush on his friend and now he wanted to end their friendship. Well, okay, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but Castiel was pretty sure Dean would tell him they'd need some space. Or … or he would ask him if he wanted to get it out of his system, and the thought of that offer was even worse than anything else. He didn't want Dean for just one night of fun, he wanted –

"Cas!"

"What?"

"You there, man?"

Dean was grinning at him, but there was also a hint of concern that stirred something warm inside of Cas.

"Yes, sure, of course."

"You just spaced out on us, son. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Joshua conceded, putting the things he wanted to purchase on the counter and giving Cas an understanding and warm smile, which Cas returned.

"Yes, it … it really has been. Sorry about that."

"Oh, no need to apologize," Joshua replied, handing his credit card to Dean, who by now had stepped behind the counter and to the register to ring up the items. That was usually Cas' job, but it seemed he was too out of it to concentrate on numbers, so it was probably for the best. Instead, he started wrapping the smaller items Joshua had put down. Once they were all in a bag, Cas tried to figure out how to wrap the last piece, since it was large and not as easily handled.

"Here, let's do it together," Dean offered once he had handed Joshua his credit card back. Together, they managed to get a few layers of bubble paper and just simply wrapping paper around it.

While they worked in tandem, Donna had stepped out of the depths of the store, hands full of candles in various sizes and colors.

"Heya, Joshua. How are you?"

"Sheriff, how nice to see you."

For Cas, their exchange became just background noises. He was transfixed on Dean's fingers working nimbly to get Joshua's last purchase wrapped, grazing his own hands every now and then. He had to repress a shiver every time it happened, out of fear of dropping the item.

"Think that's enough?" Dean asked after they'd successfully secured layer number three. It probably was enough, but for some reason, Cas didn't want it to be over.

"Better add another layer, just to be sure." After all, it was icy outside, what if Joshua slipped and dropped it? Not that another layer would be safer, but it was as good an excuse as any.

"What'cha got there, Joshua?" Cas could hear Donna ask. She didn't sound annoyed about the holdup, just curious. "What did ya buy that's got the boys wrapping it like that? The Mona Lisa?"

For the first time, Cas realized he had actually no idea himself what he was wrapping up. It could be one of the paintings of angels Gabe had sold once and now only had a few remnants left.

Joshua's reply held a note of amusement as he turned back towards the Sheriff. "No, not really. Although," he added, as if it was an afterthought. He sent a warm smile towards Donna, before continuing. "Although if you would look at it, it might just be one."

There was a heartbeat of complete silence.

Even Dean and Castiel had stopped their wrapping, and while Cas must have been looking as confused as Donna did, Dean had a wide grin on his lips. As did Joshua, who finally clarified: "It's a mirror."

 _Oh._

 _OH!_

Cas couldn't help himself, a soft and cheerful chuckle bubbled up. Donna had a similar reaction, grinning wildly before laughing her happy laugh.

"Thank you, Joshua. That is so sweet of you. Just what I needed tonight. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. And I didn't lie, Sheriff. Don't let any man ever tell you otherwise, you hear me?"

Still smiling widely, Donna nodded. "Yes, Sir, I won't."

"Good," Joshua replied, taking the filled bag and the wrapped up mirror the boys had just finished and moved towards the entrance. Dean was quick to move and open the door for him. Before leaving the elderly man turned around once more. "I wish you all a Merry Christmas and in case we don't see each other before that, a Happy New Year as well."

Under the chorus of replies he left the store. Cas was happy to see that the wind had calmed down, although the snow was still coming down in thick flakes.

"Now, can you believe him?" Donna said, bringing Cas back to the moment. The Sheriff was still smiling and Cas was happy for her. After everything she'd been through with her ex-husband, kind words like these sometimes really helped. And she deserved all the pick-me-ups she could get.

As he started to ring up the items, he grinned at her. "Actually, yes, I can. He was just telling the truth, after all."

"Now you just want me to blush, don't ya."

"No," Cas replied, shaking his head for emphasis. "Just saying how it is. Too bad I'm playing for the other team, or I would have asked you out a long time ago." He even added a wink for good measure, making Donna laugh her gleeful laugh once more.

"I think I would have had to say no to that. Sadly, you're a bit young for me, Cas."

"Aww," Cas replied, pouting just a bit.

Shaking her head, Donna still grinned, but her voice became a bit more sincere. "But thank you. Honestly, I mean it. This felt really good."

"You're very welcome," Cas echoed Joshua's words, and the two shared a smile.

It was that moment Dean came back from whatever he'd been doing and helped wrap up all the candles. "I would ask you out, Sheriff, but as you just said: sadly, there's the age thing." He said it in what Cas had long since named the flirty tone, complete with a wink and that particular smile that made Cas weak at the knees if Dean ever decided to direct it at him. Donna, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, boys. Enough now or you two will have me blushing for real." Still smiling wildly, Donna picked up the bag of candles. At the door, she turned around once more. "You boys have a lovely Christmas."

"You too. Take care," they echoed, both still grinning. Deciding it was late enough that no one else would find their way into the store, they left the door unlocked, but started their evening routine for real now. As Cas started to count the money, Dean was getting out the supplies to clean the store. He wore the easy smile Cas loved so much and hummed to the music, which they had turned up just a bit.

After a while, Cas could hear Dean's chuckle.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking: Joshua must have been quite the ladies' man when he was younger."

The thought had Cas smiling. "Probably. It was nice what he said to Donna."

"Yeah, not only nice. It was also really smooth. Totally have to remember that one."

"Oh, please, don't," Cas replied, not sure if he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes. He ended up doing both.

Dean stopped sweeping the floor and turned toward his friend. "Why not. It was awesome and you saw how it made Donna smile. God knows she deserved it after what her ex has done to her self-confidence," he added while turning back towards his work.

"Exactly," Cas exclaimed and picked up the feather duster now that he was done with the money. "It was a sweet and nice thing of him to say. So please don't turn it into a cheap pickup line."

"Hey, my pickup lines are never cheap," Dean replied, making Cas huff out an annoyed laugh.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Besides," Dean went on, choosing to ignore Cas' comment. "Who said I wanted to use it as a pickup line. Can't a guy just flirt with someone to brighten their day?"

"Sure they can," Cas said, moving on with his dusting towards the shelves that held various vases. "They can also say nice things to them without it being flirty at all, just like Joshua just did."

"See," Dean threw in.

Cas, however, wasn't finished. "But, Dean, you're usually not one of those guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"Are you saying I can't just be nice? That I always have an end game? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying that you usually do have an ulterior motive."

Dean's reaction seemed tempered by genuine hurt, "Hey, that is so not true."

"Is it not?" Cas asked, wondering why Dean seemed to get all flustered. "Your constant one-night stands would suggest otherwise."

"Wait a second. When was the last time you saw me picking up someone?"

 _Good question, actually._ "I have no idea, I stopped paying attention."

Silence followed and when Cas turned towards Dean, he could see his friend squinting at him. Only then did he realize that he might not have sounded as carefree as he had wanted to. Trying to distract from his slip up, Cas cleared his throat as he turned back to work and went on. "Halloween, I guess."

"Halloween? You mean that girl in a nurse costume? Rhonda?"

 _If that's the bitch's name._ "Guess so."

"Jesus, Cas!" This time, Dean sounded angry for real, which made Cas look up at his friend once more. "She was so drunk off her ass she could hardly walk straight."

"So?"

"So? So, you really think I fucked her?"

Startled by the heat in Dean's words, Cas could only gape and stutter, "I … I …"

"What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"Well, I didn't know she was _that_ drunk. I saw you leave with her and –"

"And you thought I'd take advantage of a drunk chick?"

"No!" Cas eagerly replied. "No, of course not. I really didn't see that she was that drunk."

They both took a moment to cool down, both slowly going back to work. There was a tension in the room that didn't sit right with Cas. And it surely didn't go away when Dean explained: "I know where she lives and I took her home to make sure nothing would happen to her. Then I left."

Great, now Cas felt like shit. But he couldn't turn and face Dean, so he just continued with his dusting, hoping the tension would go away. It didn't.

"And if you must know," Dean went on in a quiet, almost hushed voice. "I haven't really hooked up with anyone for over a year now, so so much for your theory."

 _For more than a year?_

Now that, Cas had absolutely not expected. He saw his friend flirt left, right, and center and he knew for a fact that the guy had been on dates in the past year. Did Dean really mean to tell him it had never ended where Cas had thought it had ended? And why was he even telling him this? It's not like his best friend owed him an explanation.

Still feeling the charged air between them Cas scrambled for anything, anything to say and finally blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you know that some people believe the Mona Lisa to be based on a guy?"

A heartbeat of silence passed, but finally he could hear Dean sighing before he answered. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Cas went on, thankful that Dean accepted his change of topic. "It's widely believed that da Vinci had a lover, Salai. He was also his apprentice for two decades, if I remember correctly."

"Course you do," Dean threw in with a gentle voice, making Cas smile. His best friend knew him well enough to not even question him about all the random and somewhat weird facts Cas had stored in his brain.

"Anyway. Salai has been the model for some other works of da Vinci – oh, one that was actually that of a naked guy with an erection," Cas interrupted his own train of thought, throwing a lewd grin towards Dean, who answered with a chuckle. "So yeah. Some people believe they see a resemblance in those pieces and the Mona Lisa and they think he was at least partly a model for her."

"So, basically, what you're saying is: I could use that line on guys as well?"

Cas was 90 percent sure Dean was only messing with him, but he dropped his head against the wall anyway, utterly done with his best friend. "Yes, Dean, that was totally the quintessence of conclusions."

"Is that a Yes?"

Sucking in a breath to draw some strength, Cas looked up, but kept his back to his friend. "Sure, Dean. I guess you could, although I'm not sure how many of your conquests would know about this little fun fact."

"I thought I'd just said – there aren't as many conquests as you thought there were."

"Sure, whatever," Cas replied, so utterly done with this topic and annoyed they even had this discussion – again.

"Is it bothering you?"

"What?" Cas' head whipped around so fast he could feel the pull in the muscles of his neck, but he ignored the momentary pain.

"That I'm flirting so much."

He couldn't help himself at hearing that, his eyes went wide and he gaped at Dean. The question was completely out of the blue and he wasn't prepared for it. As quick as he could, he tried to collect himself. His face was already heading up by the time he finally got his body to turn around again and his mouth to stumble out the words, "No, course not, don't be stupid."

 _Shit, shit, shit._

"Would you feel better if I promised you to only ever use the Mona-Lisa-line on someone I wanted to take out for real? Someone I would like to get to know way beyond one night and possibly even go steady with? Someone I might be falling for?"

 _Wow, that hurts._

Cas had always thought the worst thing would be to watch Dean pick up one guy or girl after another. He hadn't realized how much more it would hurt if that stopped and he had to watch Dean falling for someone for real. The thought alone made it feel like an icy fist was closing around his insides. He closed his eyes for a moment before pressing out his next words. "You can do with that line whatever you want. It's not like I can tell you what to do."

"Yeah, but I quite like the idea. I guess that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine, whatever," he spat out through gritted teeth. Hopefully, they were finally done with this topic.

There was a pause again, but just as Cas thought Dean would leave him alone at last, his friend called for him. "Hey, Cas?"

"What?" he answered, trying hard to keep the bite out of his voice.

Dean's on the other hand sounded quite cheery. "Would you mind taking it a bit easier on the dusting. You don't wanna break something expensive, right?"

It was only then that Cas realized he had been dusting rather furiously. The fact, however, that he let Dean get him so riled up, angered him even more, so he just snapped back. "It's not like we have something in here that is _that_ expensive."

"You sure?"

Taking a calming breath, Cas turned around, looking at a grinning Dean. "Yes. Dean. I'm quite sure."

"Huh," Dean made. And if Cas didn't know any better, he would say that in that moment, Dean's smile turned somewhat shy. "Well, I'm pretty sure the Mona Lisa there is priceless."

Cas had no idea how long he actually stared at Dean, but he was pretty sure he did not imagine the red that started to creep into Dean's face. Slowly, somehow already knowing what was waiting for him, Cas turned his head to look over his shoulder …

… and was staring right into a mirror.

"Oh."

 _Oh!_

His head whipped back around to look at Dean and then back to the mirror once more. "Did you …" In the mirror he could read the utter disbelieve on his own face before looking back at Dean. "Did you just …?"

His best friend was red in the face by now, one hand rubbing his neck nervously as he always did when he didn't quite know how to handle a situation.

"Dean, did you just …?"

"Yeah. I kinda did."

There was more awkward silence between them, until Cas couldn't help it anymore: "Why?"

"Because I like you, God damnit."

When Cas just kept staring – and possibly gaping – Dean continued. "Or even more than that. Damn, Cas, I'm crazy about you. But you never showed any interest at all, so I stopped trying to flirt with you, cause I didn't want my crush to ruin our friendship. But … I don't know. The way you just reacted … I don't know, maybe I just kinda hoped … so I tried … and. And I really hope this isn't ruining anything, cause … cause …"

Cas couldn't remember moving at all, but he must have, because he was suddenly standing so very close to Dean, personal space be damned. He wanted to hear what Dean had to say, but on the other hand he wanted him to just shut up and kiss him, because damn, was this really happening?

"Are you serious? About what you said earlier?"

"Yes."

"Because, Dean, if this is just a onetime thing for you –"

"It's not, I swear. Cas, I swear."

"Good. I guess you'll have to kiss me then," Cas said, stepping impossibly closer towards Dean, who was letting out a surprised chuckle at his phrasing.

"Oh, do I now?"

Grinning, Cas pointed towards the roof. "Yes, you do."

As Dean saw what Cas was talking about, he grinned, pulled Cas in so the last bit of space between them vanished, and kissed him.

This first kiss was everything Cas could have ever wished for. Dean was gentle at first, almost shy and let Cas take control.

But not for long.

Soon enough, the kiss grew more heated. Their bodies pressed close and Dean's hands were all over him, as if his friend didn't know what he wanted to feel first. Cas wasn't any better. His hands wandered from Dean's firm chest, to his soft hair, to his biceps – God, he loved these strong arms – to his back, to his ass, to his hips, pulling him even closer.

By the time Dean pulled away, his hands framed Cas' face, cupping it as if he was something precious. Cas' hands on the other hand were on Dean's belt buckle and oops, he might have gotten carried away a bit.

Dean only smiled at him. This particular smile that indeed made Cas weak in his knees.

"Guess I have to thank your brother." He did so not want to think about Gabe right now, so what the hell was Dean talking about? "You know, for hanging up all the mistletoe."

Already going in for another kiss, Cas just told him to shut up and smothered Dean's chuckle with his lips.

Their second kiss was gentler, just soft caresses and a promise of so much more. When they broke apart this time, they kept close, both of them huffing surprised chuckles.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cas whispered, leading to Dean shaking his head.

"Me neither. I've been waiting for this for so long."

There were so many questions. But for now, all Cas wanted was to get out of this store and snuggle up with Dean on his couch to explore this new development in depth.

"You need to be at Bobby's tonight?"

When Dean shook his head no, Cas stole another kiss before continuing.

"Care to join me on my couch?"

"How could I say no to that?"

Grinning, Cas pulled Dean with him as he moved behind the counter to get their things, the money as well as the keys and to switch off the light. The rest of the cleaning could be done when they opened up after Christmas. The store always looked good anyway.

Instead of just leaving the store, Dean stopped halfway to the door and pulled Cas back. "Mistletoe," was all he whispered before kissing him once more. The same happened outside the store just as Cas was done locking up, before they finally headed home. And as Dean pulled him close to his side and kissed him against his temple, Cas thought that maybe he had been right. Maybe Cas really would have to remember to thank his brother for going overboard with all the mistletoe.

* * *

 **End note:** Believe it or not, but this fic was actually inspired by something that really happened to me: In the scenario in real life, I was Donna and a randomly elderly guy I didn't even know was Joshua. I really did ask him if he had just bought the Mona Lisa and his reply was so priceless we looked at each other for a second and then just smiled and laughed. It was so cute because it was obvious he was perplexed by himself for coming up with a line like that. After that, we went separate ways and I have no idea who he even was, so yeah, absolutely nothing romantic about it. But I wanted to use it anyway without ruining the "innocence" of that line – so I had to make Dean and Cas the bystanders ^_^ thanks to Louise and Anne for helping me come up with this idea and to Anne especially for finding out about the theory Cas talks about in the fic.


End file.
